


The Letter

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy PoV, Clarke pov, F/M, Modern AU, They'll always find their way back to each other, a little Octavia POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Bellamy gets a letter in the mail that has him flying back home to the girl he let slip through his fingers. Clarke is getting married to Finn, but he knows he can't let her slip away again.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: “The Letter” by The Box Tops
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes!  
> Also, this probably wouldn't work out irl but it's a fic lol

Bellamy’s leg bounces up and down wildly, waiting for the Uber driver to pick him up from outside the airport. He stares down at the paper in his hands again. It’s already starting to wear at the edges and creases from the amount of times he’s opened and closed it. Her beautiful handwriting swirls across the page and he rereads the letter again.

_I can’t keep myself from wondering ‘what if’…_

A car honks and Bellamy rips his eyes from the page. He stands up, hoisting his backpack up on his shoulder, and sprints towards the car. There’s an older man sitting in the driver seat and for a split second Bellamy feels bad for throwing his backpack so forcefully into his car before the anxiety sets in again.

“The fastest route to St. Joseph’s Cathedral and, for the love of god, please step on it.” Bellamy sounds desperate, even to his own ears, and it causes the older man to look at him through the rearview mirror.

“Someone’s in a rush.” The man grumbles and pulls out of the spot he had been idling in.

Bellamy’s leg takes up bouncing again as they speed through the city. He looks out the window and is surprised to see that the driver is, in fact, stepping on the gas. Buildings and cars fly by and Bellamy wonders what the possibility is of them getting pulled over. He takes the letter out of his pocket again and looks at it.

Two days ago, Bellamy was sitting in his apartment in California when the mail was delivered. It was the usual, coupons, bills, junk mail, he wasn’t expecting a handwritten letter addressed to him. He stared at it, noticing there wasn’t a return address or anything that might’ve told him who it was from. When he opened it, it wasn’t what he was expecting.

It was from Clarke. He recognized her handwriting immediately but glanced at the bottom of the letter just to make sure. It felt as if his heart was constricting. He couldn’t focus enough to actually read the words on the page, but he tried. 

> _Dear Bellamy,_
> 
> _I’m not sure how exactly I should start this off, or why I’m even writing this in the first place. Actually, that’s a lie, I do know why I’m writing you. I’m writing, because I want to say that I’m sorry, Bellamy, for everything. It’s been a year and a half since that day. Sometimes I find myself wondering if you think about it as much as I do._

He had to stop reading then, tears already forming in his eyes. That day a year and a half ago wasn’t one he was likely to forget. He had walked out of their apartment, on her, slamming the door behind him. At the time, he hadn’t known just how stupid that was. Now he does. The fight that they’d been having started like any other fight that they’d had, but there was something different about it, and they both felt it. Why she was apologizing, he had no idea.  

> _That morning, it seemed like we had both woken up on the wrong side of the bed, so, how did I deal with that? I thought some banter would do us some good, and it backfired. Majorly. When you walked out that day, it took me a while to realize just how badly I had screwed up, and I am sorry for everything that happened that day. Though, I can’t help but wonder if you feel the same way?_

He stared at the words in front of him. She wonders if he regrets that day. If he’s sorry for what happened between the two of them. _Of course I’m sorry_. The tears fall more freely now and he forces himself to continue reading the letter. The love of his life had written him, apologizing, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her he felt the same. 

> _Lately, I’ve been thinking about that day more. I’m getting married in a few days and I can’t keep myself from wondering ‘what if’. What if we had talked that day instead of arguing? What if you had never walked out of the door that day? What if…what if I was marrying you instead? God, saying that in my head already made me feel like that I was somehow being unfaithful but the fact that I’ve actually written it out to you… I don’t know._

Bellamy felt like his heart had stopped. _She’s getting married?_ He knew that Octavia and everyone were still friends with her, but none of them had told him that she was getting married at any point. _Why would they? They probably thought you would lose your shit._ He really didn’t want to keep reading, but he felt like he needed to.

> _I don’t want you to worry about me though, he’s been good to me. Octavia tells me that you’ve been doing pretty well for yourself and it sounds like you’ve gotten everything you’ve always talked about. I’m proud of you, Bellamy. We always talked about what we wanted out of our lives, and I’m glad you’ve gotten what you’ve wanted. I want you to be happy._
> 
> _I’ve done some of the things that I had always talked to you about, but there’s always going to be the question in the back of my mind that whispers ‘what if’. I don’t know what I expect to get out of this letter, maybe some sort of closure? I’m not sure. Can you believe that? I don’t know what I want to come out of this letter. Maybe writing this letter was a mistake, but it feels nice believing that I’m talking to you and finally saying what’s been on my mind. What if…what if…what if…what if things had been different that day?_
> 
> _The biggest what if thinker ever,_
> 
> _Clarke_

Bellamy had been stunned after reading the letter for the first time. Clarke was getting married, but she had written him a letter and actually said ’what if I was marrying you instead’. That spot on the page kept calling to him and he stared at those words. He had been living his life pretty much consumed by his work and after that day he swore off relationships for the foreseeable future. Now, the love of his life was getting married and had written him a letter saying that she still thought about him. Thought about what things could be like for _them_.

He spent that night drinking and reading the letter over and over again. He dodged texts from his friends, calls from Octavia, he couldn’t focus on anything except the paper in his hands and the words written on it. Him drinking that night is what led to him buying the first plane ticket he could out of town and to Virginia.

All he could really think about during the his time in the sky and waiting around the airports was how different his life would’ve been if he hadn’t walked out that day. He wasn’t sure what he was planning for when he touched down in Virginia, he didn’t know if he should try and crash her wedding or talk to her beforehand, but he didn’t even know where the wedding was being held. Then, he got a text from Wells.

The driver pulls up in front of the cathedral and just as Bellamy is pushing the door open to get out, the front doors of the cathedral fly open. There’s a whirl of white lace and blonde hair and Bellamy is momentarily stunned. _It’s Clarke._ Her heels are clicking on the concrete and she’s running full speed towards the road, oblivious to everything around her. He’s paralyzed as she flags down a taxi, but as it pulls up to the curb, he calls her.

“Clarke!” He calls her name and she looks behind her as a taxi pulls up to the curb. _She doesn’t know it’s me._ She bunches her dress up and practically throws herself into the taxi. Bellamy swears and gets back into his Uber.

“Can you follow that taxi please?” He leans forward and the driver looks at him through the rearview mirror.

“You’re not going to get arrested for stalking are you, young man?”

“No sir,” he holds up the letter, “she’s the love of my life.”

Bellamy watches at the older man smiles at him. “Then hold on.” The driver whips back into the road and Bellamy is grateful that there’s not a lot of taxis in this city. “I love a good romance story.” Despite himself, Bellamy smiles.

 

 

Clarke is standing in front of Finn, their hands are joined and both of their families are surrounding them. This is what should be the happiest day of her life, but why doesn’t she feel like it? When Finn first proposed, she had been ecstatic, but as the weeks went on and the date drew nearer, she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to someone else with dark hair and dark eyes.

It’s her wedding day and she can’t think about anything except Bellamy. He had been there for her through so much, and she loved him more than she had loved anyone else. She thought the two of them were going to experience the world together until that day they fought and he walked out of their apartment. They were both to blame for what happened that day, but for some reason Clarke can’t keep her mind from wandering to him.

The doors to the room open and Clarke looks towards them, expecting to see a familiar mop of black curls and golden skin, but it’s a lady. _I can’t do this_. Her heartrate picks up and it’s hard for her to breathe. She looks at Finn, whose face is etched with concern. _It’s not fair to him_.

“Clarke, are you okay?” Finn’s voice is soft, low enough to where only she, and probably the priest, can hear. “Clarke?”

“I’m sorry.” She whispers and a look of alarm crosses Finn’s face. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” She pulls her hands back from his and gasps break out across the room.

She turns towards the rest of the room, but all she can focus on is the set of doors at the other end. She’s vaguely aware of Wells calling her name from behind her, but she doesn’t turn around. Clarke’s eyes are trained on the set of doors as she walks down the stairs; as she gets closer her pace picks up. She runs down the isle and pushes through the doors, making her way towards the front of the building and towards the road. Ignoring all of the shouts behind her.

 

 

Bellamy keeps his eyes on the taxi in front of him, trying to figure out where Clarke is going. He hasn’t been in this city for over a year so he’s surprised he realizes where Clarke is headed when the taxi takes the road that leads out of town. _Our spot_.

“Do you know that old apple tree farm on the outskirts of town?” Bellamy leans towards the driver again.

“Of course.”

“Is there a faster route to get there than taking the highway?”

The old man smiles at Bellamy through the mirror. “Damn right there is.”

Without any warning, the driver takes a sharp left and Bellamy has to brace himself against the passenger seat. He also makes a mental note of the fact that this man deserves a big tip when he finally drops him off. He’s pretty sure no other driver would’ve done this.

They drive for another five minutes and they are the longest five minutes of Bellamy’s life. The buildings give away to fields and trees and, finally, the old man comes to a screeching stop next to a tall oak tree and before Bellamy can leap out of the car, the driver stops him.

“Wait!” He turns around in his seat. “I’ll park a little ways down the road and give the two of you a ride back into town.”

“You’d do that?”

The man shrugs. “Like I said, I love a good romance story.”

Bellamy leaves his backpack in the car and runs towards the tree, climbing over the wooden fence in the process. When he reaches it, tons of memories begin flooding back.

It’s him and Clarke, still in high school before they admitted their feelings to each other. Lexa had just ended things to be with another girl, and not that Bellamy would’ve told her this, but he was glad. She tells him that she feels like everyone she loves ends up leaving her at some point or another, like her dad. He took his pocket knife out and carved their initials into the oak tree.

_There. No matter what, we’re bound. You and me. Forever, princess._

He hadn’t realized then how much he had fallen in love with her at the time, or that a few years later he was going to be the one to leave. Despite having told her he wouldn’t. Regret and guilt have eaten away at him since that day, but he was too much of a coward to pick up the phone, or in this case a pen, and tell her that.

Bellamy looks around but doesn’t see any sign of the taxi, or Clarke, so he decides to climb up to where they used to sit and wait. There’s a possibility that he could’ve been wrong about where she was headed, but something keeps telling him to wait.

He doesn’t hear her come up, but when something catches his attention on the ground and he looks, he about falls out of the tree. Her chest is moving rapidly as she tries to catch her breath and her hair has come out of the side style it had been in earlier. She looks just as beautiful as she did the day he met her.

She wrings her hands out in front of her and he notices she’s shaking. He can hear her breathing become shallower and he watches as her chest starts rising and falling faster. _She’s panicking_. Clarke doubles over, holding her middle, and before Bellamy can figure out what he’s doing he’s lowering himself out of the tree.

“Breathe, Clarke.” He reaches down and places a hand on her back. “Breathe.”

Her breathing stays shallow and she doesn’t look at him, and he’s wondering if she can even hear him. The last time he saw her have a panic attack this bad was when her father had died. He leans forward and wraps his arms around her, sitting back to haul her into his lap. He keeps murmuring to her, rocking her slightly in his arms.

When she calms down, her hands are gripping his forearms. He can tell when she realizes it’s him because she sucks in a breath her hands tighten on his arms. Despite the situation, he chuckles and she stiffens in his arms. He leans down, whispering in her ear.

“Hey, princess.” He can feel her hesitate before she turns around to look at him. Her blue eyes are wide and he watches as her eyes skim over his face. Her lips are parted when she brings her eyes back to meet his. Those wonderful blue eyes that made him a goner the first day he met her.

“Bellamy.” She reaches up and brushes a curl off his forehead. “How—” she gulps, “how are you here?”

“I, uh, I got your letter.” With one hand still around her, he uses the other to reach into his back pocket and pulls out the piece of paper. Clarke’s eyes widen and she pales. That doesn’t do anything for his nerves.

“I never sent that.” She stares at the piece of paper in his hands and Bellamy’s heart stops for the second time in two days. “I don’t—” He watches as a small smile makes its way to her face. “Wells.”

“Wells?”

 

 

Clarke smiles at the memory of her and Wells a few days prior. She had been drinking after dealing with some last minute problems that had come up with the wedding and, well, that led to her curled up on Wells’ couch with a pen and paper in her hands. She didn’t know why she was writing a letter to Bellamy. Something in her told her that she needed to, though.

She finished writing it and was about to rip it up and throw it into the trash when Wells walked in. She was drunk, and she was crying, and Wells took the letter from her. Clarke protested, telling him that she had to throw it away or else she couldn’t go through with the wedding.

“I can’t let you do that, Clarke.” Wells’ voice was firm.

“I have to, Wells! I’m hung up on a guy that doesn’t love me anymore and I’m getting married! I love Finn, this is just a way to help me move on!”

“Will you _listen_ to yourself, Clarke?” Wells’ voice rose. “I can’t just sit by and watch you passively go through life!”

“I am not passively going through life.” Clarke’s voice was a broken whisper.

“Clarke,” Wells placed his hands on Clarke’s shoulders, urging her to look up at him. “You don’t draw anymore. You used to draw all the time and most days I would find you with a pencil still in your hand and you drooling on your sketchbook, but you don’t draw anymore.” Clarke could see tears forming in his eyes.

“You don’t laugh as much as you used to and you just go through the motions. Every day. You wake up, you have coffee, you eat the same breakfast, you go to work, and then it starts all over again.” Tears started slipping down her cheeks even more. “You don’t call me wanting to go on some crazy drive anymore, or tell me about an idea you have. I’ve watched the light dim in you, Clarke, and I can’t watch it go out anymore.”

“I love Finn, Wells.” She was gripping the front of his shirt. “I’m just stressed with the wedding, but after that, everything will be how it was before.”

Clarke gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, but he just looked even sadder. She didn’t have the time to think about all of the things he said, she had too much to do. _I love Finn_. She chanted it like a mantra in her head. _I love Finn. Planning the wedding is just stressful. Everything is fine_.

Of course, she hadn’t planned for Wells to keep the letter and actually send it to Bellamy. Now, she realizes, it was something she should’ve done, but she was scared. She had promised Finn that she would marry him, promised him that they’d have a life together, but she realized that it wouldn’t be fair to him. For her to go through life wondering _what if…_

“Wells was with me the night I wrote the letter. I was a mess and I tried to throw it away,” Clarke can feel tears sting her eyes. “He stopped me and held onto it. I didn’t know he was going to send it.” She reaches out and plays with the buttons on his shirt. “I am so sorry, Bellamy, for everything.” A sob tears through her body but Bellamy’s arms are around her again, holding her close.

“Clarke, I’m the one that should be sorry.” He murmurs into her hair. “I promised you I would never leave and I—I was the one that left that day.” She can hear him getting emotional too. “Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life,” he pulls back and she brings her eyes up to meet his. “I love you, Clarke. I’ve loved you since the day I met you even though I was too blind to see it. You’re my biggest what if too, Princess.” He brings his hand up to wipe a tear off her cheek, and she leans into him

“I love you too, Bellamy.” She feels the tears streaming down her face as she smiles up at him. “I’ve always loved you.”

Bellamy smiles and she watches as his gaze travels down to her lips then back up to her eyes. Her smile widens and she tips her lips up, waiting. His hand threads into her hair and he cups the back of her head as he brings his lips down to hers.

 

 

Kissing Clarke is like returning home after being lost for a very long time. The curve of her lips, the softness of them, the way she presses herself against him when he deepens it. When he kissed her for the first time it was like waking up. He had been nervous, so nervous he was shaking as he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

When they break apart, she's smiling and he can feel himself smiling too. She looks as bright as the sun, and he could spend forever basking in _her_. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and her smile widens, making his heart leap.

“I don’t want you to be my what if anymore, Clarke.”

“Good, because I don’t want you to be mine either.” Clarke grins and leans into his chest, resting her head on him. He tightens his arms around her. They lay like that for a few minutes and suddenly he remembers the Uber driver that’s still waiting for them and a thought pops into his mind.

“Marry me.” He whispers it into her hair and she pulls back to look at him.

“What?” She lets out a breathy laugh.

“Marry me, Clarke. Right now. Today.” She laughs again but he keeps looking at her.

“Oh my god, you’re serious.” She sobers. “You want to marry me? Right now?”

“Right now, Princess.” He grins. “You’re already dressed for it.”

“It’s not weird for you that I’m wearing the dress I was about to marry someone else in?”

“You could be wearing a potato sack and I wouldn’t care. All I care about, is you.” He leans forward and kisses the tip of her nose, causing her to laugh even more.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll marry you, Blake.” She gives him a wicked grin before leaning in and giving him another kiss.

“That’s a relief, because I already have a car waiting.” He can’t help his grin as he stands up and helps Clarke up after him.

“You do?” Her eyebrows nearly reach her hairline.

“Why so surprised, Princess? I’ve been known to think ahead a few times.”

“Oh, so you _knew_ I would agree to take you back?” Clarke teases and Bellamy feels himself become lighter. He’s missed this, missed her, so much.

“I didn’t _know_ , but a guy can always dream, can’t he?” Bellamy doesn’t stop smiling as he leads Clarke towards the wooden fence and helps her over it.

The Uber driver hadn’t been lying when he said that he was going to be waiting for them. As soon as they reach the side of the road, the car pulls up and the driver is smiling at the both of them. Bellamy opens the back door for Clarke and she smiles before sliding into the seat and he follows behind her.

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am, I’m Jay.” The driver turns around and Clarke shakes his hand. “Where to?”

Clarke and Bellamy exchange a look and the look in Clarke’s eyes makes his heart flip in his chest. “The courthouse.”

Jay smiles before turning around in his seat and starting down the road. “I love weddings!”

Clarke and Bellamy laugh and Clarke leans over, burying her head into his shoulder. He hasn’t felt this light in what feels like forever, but he knows it’s been a year and a half. He intertwines his fingers with hers and she wraps her other hand around his arm.

“We’re going to need a witness or two.” Clarke says as she looks up at him.

“I think I have an idea.” Bellamy smiles and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

 

 

Octavia is standing around the church with all of her friends and they’re trying their best to figure out where exactly their run away bride has gone. Everyone tried calling her until they realized that she didn’t have her phone with her in her dress. Octavia is talking to Harper and Jasper when her phone goes off. She grabs it out of her clutch and looks at it.

“What the fuck?” Her eyebrows knit together as she stares down at the text from her brother.

“What?” Harper leans over to look at her screen.

“It’s a text from Bellamy.”

“Bellamy?” Wells walks over, his eyebrows arched. “What’s up with him?”

“He just sent me an address and said ‘bring everyone that matters’.”

“I thought he was in California?” Jasper cocks his head to the side.

“I did too.” Octavia mumbles and Wells leans over her shoulder. “But this address is here, so let’s go!”

Octavia leads her friends out of the church but she can’t help but notice how smug Wells looks as they push themselves through the doors. Her maps app says that it’s a two minute drive or a five minute walk, but she wonders how fast they can get there considering they’re running.

 

 

Clarke and Bellamy didn’t have any trouble once they reached the courthouse considering her stepfather is one of the biggest lawyers in the state. Everyone already knew who Clarke was when they arrived, and Bellamy realized that this probably wasn’t going to be a hard as he thought. Now, he and Clarke are standing in front of none other than Thelonious Jaha, the father of the man who’s responsible for Bellamy being here today.

“How did you get here so quickly, Jaha?” Clarke smiles at the other man.

“Well, after you left I had some things I had to take care of here but Wells may have texted me and said you would be arriving here shortly, so I decided to meet you.”

“Of course he did.” Clarke looks over at Bellamy, but he’s already grinning from ear to ear.

“Bellamy?” Octavia’s voice rings throughout the room and Bellamy turns towards his little sister’s voice.

Octavia and their friends come running into the room and they all stop in their tracks when they see who he’s standing with. Clarke turns to smile at their friends and they all look shocked for a beat before they all grin and continue running through the room.

“Oh my god!”

“Yes!”

“Called it!”

“I can’t believe it!”

“I can!”

Bellamy laughs at their friend’s reactions as Octavia barrels into him and the rest of them gather around him and Clarke, talking a mile a minute. Clarke is laughing and the sounds fills Bellamy with giddiness. Abby and Kane hang in the back of the group, but Bellamy can see how happy the two of them are for Clarke and, despite the fact that Bellamy had broken her daughter’s heart, Abby blows him a kiss. Wells catches Bellamy’s eye from the back of the group and he smirks.

“Nice to see you again, Blake.”

“We both know I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” Bellamy reaches out and Wells shakes his hand.

“What do you mean, Bell?” Octavia steps back and looks between him and Wells.

“I think an explanation can wait, we have a wedding to get started.” Jaha calms everyone down before he starts talking.

 

 

This time, all Clarke can focus on is the beautiful man in front of her. He looks exactly how he always did. His black curls are wild, he’s wearing dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt, and the smile he’s wearing makes her want to melt. It’s the same boyish smile that roped her into a lot of things that she probably shouldn’t have done, and it’s the same smile that made her realize there would never be anyone else for her.

“Now, I was told that the couple had written their own vows.” Jaha looks between Clarke and Bellamy expectantly and Bellamy smiles.

“I’ll go first.” Bellamy says and Clarke giggles. She could always tell when Bellamy was nervous, and he’s definitely nervous. But then again, so is she.

“Clarke, I met you the first day of freshman year. O and I had just moved to town and you were the first person to talk to me. We didn’t get along at first, I’m sure everyone in this room can attest to that,” their friends laughed, “but some point during the years we spent together, I realized that I was completely and hopelessly in love with you. It just took me way too long to realize it.” Bellamy sniffles and Clarke can feel a tear slip down her cheek. “You are my best friend, the sensible one that keeps me grounded, and you are the love of my life. I screwed up, and I was too much of a coward to admit that to you sooner, but I promise to spend the rest of my life making up for the time we lost. I am yours, Princess, now and forever, until death do us part.”

Clarke has to wipe the tears from her face and she can hear a few sniffles from the crowd beside them. _I am yours, Princess, now and forever_.

“Bellamy,” she smiles, “you were the most stubborn and infuriating person I had ever met all those years ago.” Their friends chuckle. “Little did I know at the time that you would come to be the most important person in my life. You’ve made me see the world in a different light and when everything seemed the darkest, you pulled me up and taught me how to fly. Standing here with you, right now, is something I never thought I would be able to experience. I’ve loved you since we were fourteen and I plan on loving you for the rest of my life. I have been yours since the day I met you, Bellamy, and I will continue to be yours for the rest of ours lives; now and forever, until death do us part.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Bellamy,” Jaha smiles, “you may now kiss your bride.”

Clarke giggles at the wicked grin Bellamy gives her before he wraps her in his arms and crashes his lips into hers. There’s whoops and cheers from their friends and even Jay, but Clarke isn’t paying attention to any of them. She’s only focused on the man whose arms she’s wrapped in. When they pull apart, Bellamy is grinning and Clarke’s cheeks are starting to hurt from how much she’s smiling too.

“I love you, Clarke.” Bellamy rests his forehead against hers.

“I love you too, Bellamy.”

Their friends descend upon them and before Clarke can blink, she’s getting smothered between Bellamy and Octavia. She didn’t feel this happy standing on the alter with Finn and, come to think about it, she doesn’t think she’s ever felt this way with anyone other than Bellamy.

“What did you mean when you said you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Wells, Bellamy?” Octavia turns her piercing green eyes towards her brother, eyebrows arched.

“Well, that’s a long story,” Bellamy blushes and Clarke leans into his side even more.

“We have time!” Jasper grins.

Bellamy looks down at Clarke and smiles. “Well—”

“I wrote him a letter.” Clarke rests her hand on his chest and smiles up at her husband. His grin widens.

“She wrote me a letter.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I came up with last night while I was trying to sleep after listening to some music so when I woke up I decided to put my thoughts into a story! This is just something I did for fun, it was for my enjoyment and yours. It actually made me tear up a little and made me giggle too.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> x


End file.
